Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a foam concrete with oil ash. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a lightweight concrete composition having oil ash as filler and methods for making the same.
Description of the Related Art
Concrete can be used for various construction purposes. Some current lightweight concrete has a low compressive strength and therefore cannot be used in concrete applications that are load bearing, such as structural members. In order to provide sufficient compressive strength, a higher weight concrete, such as a conventional concrete, can be used for load bearing concrete members. However, conventional concrete has higher thermal conductivity and higher weight and using a higher weight concrete or a greater amount of concrete can result in a heavy or bulky structure.